vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Vegeta (Dragon Ball GT)
|-|Vegeta= |-|SSJ= |-|SSJ2= |-|SSJ4= Summary Vegeta (ベジータ, Bejīta) is the prince of the fallen Saiyan race. He is the eldest son of King Vegeta, the older brother of Tarble, the husband of Bulma, the father of Trunks and Bulla, and the great-great grandfather of Vegeta Jr. Powers and stats Tier: 4-A | 4-A | At least 4-A Name: Vegeta, Prince Vegeta Origin: Dragon Ball GT Gender: Male Age: 60 Classification: Alien (Saiya-jin in the English Adaptations), Martial Artist. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled in martial arts, Afterimage creation, Incredible willpower (Was able to resist being turned into a Majin by Babidi), The ability to move in gravity hundreds of times greater than the Earth’s, The ability to manipulate and use ki both defensively and offensively, Energy sensing, Can transform to increase his power even further (Either to an Oozaru for increased hearing and a smaller boost in strength and speed, or can use his Super Saiya-jin transformations up to 2 for a boost in all of his stats) or go straight to Super Saiya-jin 4 (A form that multiples his overall strength by 50), Zenkai (An ability that increases substantially after recovering from near fatal injuries), The ability to self-destruct, Lightning Manipulation Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System level (Somewhat comparable to Base Goku. For reference Goku in his base was superior to Majin Buu, who in this timeline gradually destroyed a galaxy) | Multi-Solar System level | At least Multi-Solar System level+ (Equal to Super Saiyan 4 Goku, who was able to harm Syn Shenron) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Comparable to Base Goku in GT, only gets faster through the arcs and transformations) | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class | Multi-Solar System Class | At least Multi-Solar System Class+ Durability: Multi-Solar System level | Multi-Solar System level | At least Multi-Solar System level+ '(Capable of withstanding Omega Shenron's attacks to a certain degree) 'Stamina: Inhumanly high. Can train or fight for prolonged periods of time without rest. Also noted for having a higher endurance to physical punishment than other Z fighters. Range: Standard melee range. Interstellar with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. Interstellar with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. Interstellar with ki blasts and attacks. Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Experienced warrior. Master of combat tactics and can be a sneaky warrior. Weaknesses: Can’t survive in the vacuum of space, dangerous overconfidence, prone to letting his pride override his common sense Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Bang Beam: A favorite move of Vegeta during the Namek Saga, Vegeta points his index finger like a child pretending to shoot a gun and then fires a small but deadly red bolt of energy out of his finger. * Big Bang Attack: Vegeta discharges a medium-sized ball of ki in his hand. On impact, this technique causes a violent explosion. He uses this attack for the first time onscreen to kill Android 19. * Blaster Meteor: Vegeta unleashes multiple yellow Energy Waves, causing a cloud of explosions. He used a similar attack against Frieza. * Destructo Disk: A razor sharp disk of energy. Vegeta uses a very similar variation of this attack to cut off Great Ape Gohan's tail. * Double Galick Cannon: Vegeta uses this technique to kill Pui Pui. It involves him putting both his hands on his opponents chest followed by a huge energy blast at point blank range which completely obliterates them. * Final Burst Cannon: Vegeta uses this technique as his final attack against Frieza after all his other attacks fail. It is done in a slightly familiar way as the Final Flash and the beam itself is purple like the Galick Gun. * Final Crash: A technique very similar to Final Flash used against Recoome. * Final Explosion: Vegeta detonates his body in an attempt to kill Majin Buu, resulting in a devastating, golden-yellow explosion that leaves Vegeta a fragile, stone like corpse. This technique appears in Vegeta's Majin form only. * Final Flash: Vegeta conducts ki in both of his hands that places next to each other, combining the ki that discharges in the form of a devastating stream of energy. He used this against Perfect Cell, though the Android regenerated. * Final Shine Attack: Vegeta fires a massive green ki wave from his hand that is more powerful than his Final Flash. He used this attack in an attempt to destroy Super Android 17, to no effect. * Final Galick Cannon: Vegeta delivers several rapid attacks before punching the enemy's stomach and discharging a beam of potent purple ki through the enemy. * Galick Gun: Vegeta bends to the side while holding the back of his hands parallel to each other, conducting purple ki that discharges a concentrated, powerful beam. * Hellzone Grenade: Vegeta fires several energy spheres around the opponent and controls them to be fired at the opponent. He used this attack against Super Buu w/ Gohan, though the Majin used an Energy Shield to block the attack. * Afterimage: The user moves at ultrahigh speeds, leaving an afterimage where he was previously located. Vegeta also uses the Wild Sense variation of this technique. * Super Saiyan forms (SSJ, USSJ, SSJ2, SSJ4): Transformations which increases Vegeta's overall stats. Key: Base | Super Saiyan 1 and 2 | Super Saiyan 4 Note: The statistics of Dragon Ball GT/Movie characters are clearly part of a separate continuity, and as such tend to differ greatly from the current canon. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive matches: Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball GT Category:Anime Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Aliens Category:Martial Artists Category:Energy Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Lightning Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Tier 4